reencarnaciones
by Gilda lmdj Uchiha
Summary: 15 rietsus son de hollow o puede que de algún arrancar, 1 de vizard y uno que podría ser el rietsu de un capitán shinigami. ¿Qué significa todo esto? pesimo sumary lo admito... adentro esta completo junto con el primer capitulo By:Lily es Ichiruki, Hitsukarin, Grimmnel, Ulquihime, Ishinemu, etc.


Reencarnaciones

Sumary:

Han pasado 2 años desde la derrota desde de los Xcution, toda la vida en el mundo humano es normal al igual que en la sociedad de almas pero todo cambia cuando varios rietsus empiezan a aparecer en todo Japón lo cual preocupa un poco a la sociedad de almas ya que no eran cualquier tipo de rietsus sino que eran muy parecidos a los de hollows pero más poderos que podían ser comparados con los de los arrancar's o incluso con las fracciones o espadas los cuales según investigaciones del capitán Kurotsuchi ningún arrancar seguía vivo y los que lo estaban fueron llevados a la decimo segunda división para investigaciones que llevaría a cabo el capitán, pero que después de un tiempo todos fueron muriendo uno por uno hasta que ya no existía ningún arrancar, fracción o espada vivo.

Pero ahora con los nuevos rietsus que han ido apareciendo los shinigamis tendrán que investigar que son y que hacen en el mundo humano… pero eso no es lo extraño si no que son tan solo unos jóvenes comunes y corrientes, pero hay algo por lo cual son parecidos entre si y a la vez se pueden diferenciar de los demás humanos.

15 rietsus son de hollow o puede que de algún arrancar, 1 de vizard y uno que podría ser el rietsu de un capitán shinigami. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

La vida da muchas vueltas y tal vez una de ellas cambie tu vida para siempre y sin siquiera tener la posibilidad de saber qué es lo pasaría en ella toda tu vida puede cambiar así es como a todos los humanos que por un accidente pueden cambiar su vida para siempre es algo incontrolable y de esa manera se le conoce como Destino u otras personas lo llaman Casualidad o coincidencia, pero eso no viene al tema lo que está a punto de pasarle a 17 humanos no es ni casualidad, ni coincidencia y tampoco es algo llamado destino lo que ellos están por vivir, no tiene nombre, es algo que por razones desconocidas los llevó a su nuevo futuro, conocerán a los shinigamis, hollows y a los vizard's los cuales ningún tipo de ellos se mostraran amables con ellos a menos que les demuestren que en verdad son rivales de los cuales temer nada es simple y nunca nadie es simple o fácil de sobre llevar.

Capitulo 1: "Marvel Virgil"

"Hay una voz que me atraviesa el pecho hasta el fondo. Me recuerda a un grito de alegría."

Una mañana tranquila no es normal y menos para alguien como él… o ella, es algo inexplicable, complexión de mujer, voz de hombre, cabello negro oscuro con un corte muy peculiar, cabello un poco debajo de la coronilla con los extremos del cabello apuntando hacia adelante un tanto extravagante, actitud burlona, sínica y antipática, poca fuera de lo normal en la actitud de un hombre compulsivo y de poco temperamento… su nombre, Virgil, Marvel Virgil, primogénito de un matrimonio, con dos hermanos menores.

Marvel Virgil:

Edad: 18

Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de junio de 1995

Estatura: 1.61 metros

Peso: 45 kilogramos

Grupo sanguíneo: A-

Género: Masculino

Raza: Humano

Color de cabello: negro

Color de ojos: café

Afiliación: Iglesia católica

Familia: Riku Marvel (Padre)

Saki Mikage (Madre)

Hon Marvel (Hermano menor)

Grecia Marvel (Hermana menor)

Un padre el cual cada 3 días se dejaba ver por su casa, una madre aferrada a la limpieza, un hermano el cual desde las 5 de la mañana se le podía encontrar jugando video juegos, y una hermano que si te equivocabas en algo salía con algo como "si hubieras hecho esto…" y él, lo único que hacía era salir de su casa e ir a jugar a la tienda de la esquina The King Of Fither, persona poco conocida en la sociedad, llamado incluso por su familia asocial.

-una vida rara para alguien raro, poco común…

-¡Vir-nii a desayunar!

-sí, sí, ya voy

-Virgil, es tardísimo, así que apúrate y termina con tu desayuno rápido antes de que no alcances a llegar a la escuela, así que muévete… y sin quejas

-si mamá, ahora dime ¿Cuándo es el partido de Hon-kun?

-es este domingo, pero mejor apúrate

-hai, hai

La escuela, algo nada bueno podía significar, estar rodeados de brabucones con un pasado turbio y que la única forma de poder desquitarse era con sus demás compañeros de salón o incluso con cualquier chico que se les cruzará no importa si es el niño más indefenso de la escuela o el más fuerte ellos se encargarían de derrumbar.

Compañeros los cuales pareciera que son parte de un libro por su forma de comportarse.

Y el grupo el cual solo se la pasa en la biblioteca, también llamados "ratones de biblioteca".

Y por último el grupo de "los populares", personas que solo intimidan pero no son capaces de ni siquiera matar a una simple mosca los cuales se creen los mejores al tener a su mando, si así se le puede llamar, a todo los "ratones de biblioteca".

Un día común y corriente para Marvel Virgil, 5 horas de escuchar sermones de los profesores, 20 minutos de escuchar conversaciones sin sentido y otras 4 horas de aburrimiento cien por ciento garantizado, nada fuera de lo común.

Hora de la salida, solo, caminando por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar hasta un lugar en el cual no puedo acoplarme aunque llevo viviendo toda mi vida hay, nada cambiara y nada cambiara.

[…]La casa es un lugar cerrado en el que estoy con otras 4 personas.

Momentos en la vida hay que jamás se olvidaran y este era uno de esta persona… al dirigirse al baño de la casa en la que habita se vio directamente en el espejo en el que se dio cuenta que su ojos de color café al igual que sus hermanos y que su madre abandonaban su color café y se convertían en un color poco común se hacían de color ¿purpura? , ¿lila? , un color muy fuera de lo normal para un humano cualquiera y también su cabello dejaba de ser completamente negro en la parte superior derecha se estaba volviendo de color blanco pero con una forma definida la cual era un tanto difícil de explicar al parecer una máscara o parte de un cráneo pero a la vez no.

Las 22:30horas es momento de dormir en una casa común, en una ciudad común, a una hora común, en un lugar común como cualquier otro.

Los sueños son tan incomprensibles como la propia mente y este sueño no era la excepción, era imposible de descifrar un hombre de cabellera castaña con un flequillo la cual atravesaba casi la mitad de su rostro, otras imágenes de un hombre de de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sin ninguna gracia junto a otro hombre que traía cubierto los ojos con algo que parecía metal más imágenes fueron apareciendo sobre distintas personas vestidas de blanco, de cabellos de distintos colores y tonos, un joven de cabellera blanca y ojos de color esmeralda traía consigo un katana con la cual veía como muy dentro de él algo la decía que ya sabia lo que se avecinaba y así fue, lo que el pensó que pasaría paso y lo ultimo que vio fue estar rodeado de distintas personas y ese hombre extraño de cabellera castaña en algo como un trono muy arriba de donde se encontraban todos y ser atravesado por un joven de cabellera azul y decirle por ultimas palabras "ex integrante seis" y ver un destello rojo y desaparecer.

Escuchaba una voz que le decía "tú eres yo y yo soy tú solo que tu no quieres saber tu verdadero pasado, jajaja eres alguien predecible y cuando menos te lo esperes tu seras yo para siempre, jaja te dire mi nombre y nunca lo olovides porque cuando lo repitas te convertiras en yo y seras uno de los arrancar´s otra vez… mi nombre es Luppi Antenor, buena su8erte humano con reatsu"

Se despertó muy alterado, sintió poder a su alrededor, sintió como su cuerpo diferente a como era, le recordó a algo o alguien que laguna vez fue él.

Dejaría de ser Marvel Virgil y se convertiría en esa otra persona.

-Mi nombre no es Marvel Virgil mi verdadero nombre es Luppi Antenor… esa luz que espere que me salvara llegó ya que era un grito de agonía y ese era el nombre que alguna vez ocupe, yo soy un arrancar, yo fui uno de los 10 mas poderosos al mando de Aizen-sama y volveré a ser uno de sus más fieles subordinados junto con mis demás compañeros los que no importa como volveremos a ser Espadas. No dejare de ser uno de ellos ya que es mi destino destruir a todos los shinigamis y ese taicho me debe una muy buena palisa, jaja, soy Luppi Antenor y no dejare de serlo hasta el día que muera.

Continuara…


End file.
